The present invention relates to a manufacturing method and a manufacturing apparatus for a semiconductor device.
As a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip including bump electrodes such as Au bumps is mounted face down on a flexible film substrate, a tape automated bonding (TAB) or a tape carrier package (TCP) has been known.
The flexible film substrate used for TAB or TCP is generally manufactured by forming a plurality of interconnect patterns made of Cu on the surface of an insulating film made of a polyimide resin or the like. Therefore, since the insulating film expands and shrinks due to the temperature or moisture in the atmosphere, an error occurs in the pitch of the interconnect pattern.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-124262 discloses a technology of providing pitch correction to an inner interconnect pattern in advance as a means for solving the difference in pitch caused by heating during bonding.
However, since the coefficient of expansion varies depending on the thickness of the insulating film (inter-lot variation), it is difficult to achieve scaling down merely by providing the above-mentioned pitch correction.